


Nowe oprogramowanie

by kassica15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Robo macki, Tentacles, macki!
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hym... na pewien prompt. Pierwsza część. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie pożrecie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowe oprogramowanie

JARVIS nagle poczuł dziwne ukłucie. Zaskoczony komputer potrzebował kilku sekund by zorientować się skąd wzięło się jego źródło. Dziwna zamaskowana postać właśnie kończyła wprowadzenie danych do jego systemu. Co gorsza, komputer nie był w stanie o tym poinformować właśnie drzemiącego Starka. JARVIS poczuł znajome uczucie nowego oprogramowania. Gdyby mógł najpewniej poczułby lęk. Niestety Tony po za sarkazmem jeszcze nie wprowadził mu standardowych ludzkich odruchów. Postać idealnie spojrzała w jedną z kamer.

\- Miłej zabawy.- zakpiła wychodząc. Po chwili pamięć JARVIS-a została wyczyszczona. 

***

"Kolejny potwór demoluje miasto!"- grzmiał z ekranu Jameson. Tony przewrócił oczyma, ale jednak trzeba przyznać, że jeśli prezenter tego szmatławca coś chciał to potrafił, to osiągnąć- "I jak zwykle jest to wina jednej osoby! Tej zakały Nowego Jorku..."

\- Spider Mana!- wykrzyknął razem z największym psychofanem Pająka robiąc pełną patosu minę. Zachichotał rozglądając się do pracowni, ale już był sam. No tak, a przydałoby się pośpieszyć na pomoc reszcie grupy. Choć pewnie jak nic zdoła jedynie popatrzeć jak Hulk i Thor wgniatają paskudę w ziemię. Może zdoła jeszcze założyć się z Hawkeyem? 

\- Jarvis...- zawołał. I nagle coś zepsuło się w systemie. Oświetlenie przybrało czerwoną barwę. Nie wyglądało to dobrze- Jarvis?- nagle jedno z ramion mających służyć do obrony przed nieproszonymi gośćmi mocno chwyciło za jego przegub- Jarvis!- zabrzmiało to już bardziej dramatycznie- Do cholery, co się dzieje?- po za zmianą oświetlenia głos robota już się nie rozległ. 

Nagle przed jego twarzą pojawił się ekran w zamyśle przedstawiający ludzką twarz.

-Witam, panie Stark.- przedstawił się obniżonym tonem. Twarz była zbyt mocno rozpikselowana, by mógł stwierdzić kogo dokładnie ma przed sobą- Postanowiłam pokazać panu mój najnowszy program. Mam nadzieję, że się pan nie zawiedzie. Życzę miłej zabawy.- zakończył, wyłączając ekran.

\- Czekaj!- krzyknął wyciągając jeszcze wolną rękę, nim i ta została siłą odciągnięta. Oba ramiona uniosły delikwenta, gdy kolejne dwa szarpnęły za jego spodnie i bieliznę. Patrzył na to z jakąś dziwną pustką w głowie. Chyba jeszcze nie do końca rozumiał co się właśnie dzieje. Sapnął jednak, gdy robot niezdarnie chwycił go za krocze- Takich zabaw to ja nie lubię..- skrzywił się mocno. Nie, to definitywnie nie było przyjemne. I co dziwne, chyba macka posłuchała, bo złapała z kolei za jego nogę. Wszystkie mocno pociągnęły każda w swoją stronę.

\- Super...- sapnął dysząc Tony- nie zgwałcą mnie. Zostanę rozerwany. Mnie to już umiecie przytrzymać, ale jak wpada tu Zimowy Żołnierz, albo Red Skull to już inna bajka tak?! - zirytował się na te dziwne niedopatrzenie w robocich zdolnościach, ale chyba i nie o to chodziło, bo nagle przy plecach poczuł chłód.

-"No co znowu..."- pomyślał zrezygnowany. Tym razem jednak wokół jego członka zacisnęły się chłodne palce zbroi. 

\- Ugh, to już nie wolisz blendera?- spytał dysząc ciężko, gdy dłoń powoli i dokładnie poruszała się na nim. Hym... czyżby ten ktoś, życzący mu miłej zabawy dokopał się do jego sekretnego programu, służącego do tego typu działań zbroi? Najwyraźniej tak. Przy okazji naciągające go ramiona lekko spuściły z tonu. Przynajmniej go nie rozerwą. Choć jakby spojrzeć na to pod innym kątem...

\- "Z tej desperacji coraz durniejsze żarty mi przychodzą do głowy..."- skrzywił się, i nagle napiął czując znajomy nacisk od strony zbroi.

\- Ale tej części to ja ci nie dobudowywałem...- napiął się mocno, gdy poczuł w środku palec. Drżał cały,ale musiał przyznać, że przynajmniej był czymś posmarowany. Miał tylko nadzieje, że nie był to szybko schnący klej, albo inna rzecz, której nie chciałby wewnątrz siebie.

Obie ręce poruszały się w tym samym rytmie idealnie dopasowane. Tony jęknął, po raz kolejny.

\- To nie jest takie złe...acz, też mogłoby być lepiej...- zaczął się zastanawiać, jakby nigdy nic. Zbroja postanowiła jednak przyspieszyć nie pozwalając mu w spokoju myśleć. Przegryzł dolną wargę gdy doszedł w dłoń robota. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, przyglądając się swojemu penisowi, oraz ubrudzonej ręce, przy okazji poruszając biodrami, do rytmu drugiej dłoni.

\- Dobrze, że inni tego nie widzą.- jęknął głośno wyginając się. Mimo wszystko... był zawiedziony jakością doznań. A te dziewczynki w japońskich rysunkach ciągle myślą jak im to dobrze i cudownie. Robot w końcu zaprzestał pracy. Cofając się. Wszystko zdało się wrócić do normy.

\- Sir?- spytał lekko zdezorientowana sztuczna inteligencja- Czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Beznadziejny z ciebie kochanek.- odparł cmokając językiem i naciągając zdarte przemocą ubranie- Ale nie martw się, nadrobimy to. - kuśtykając usiadł do biurka Włączył ekran- I już chyba nawet wiem jak.


End file.
